The invention relates to a process for the preparation of an aromatic polyamide by polycondensation of the following monomers: EQU HOOC--Ar--COOH A. EQU H.sub.2 N--Ar.sup.1 --NH.sub.2 B.
in which the symbols have the following meanings:
Ar=1,3- or 1,4-phenylene; 1,4-, 1,5-, 2,6-, or 2,7-naphthylene, ##STR1## X=--SO.sub.2 --, --CO--; Y=--O--, --S--; PA1 Z=--O--, --S--, --SO.sub.2 --, --CO--, --CR.sub.2 --; PA1 R=--H, C.sub.1-C.sub.4 -alkyl; and PA1 n=0, 1
as a melt in the presence of a catalyst at temperatures in the range of from 200.degree. to 400.degree. C.
The preparation of polyamides of this type is known in principle and is disclosed, for example, in DE-A-3,609,011. However, the melt viscosity of these aromatic polyamides is high. Very high temperatures are, therefore, necessary for their preparation and processing, which are generally at least 350.degree. C. At these temperatures, damage to the product is often observed, recognizable from discolorations or a deterioration in the mechanical properties.